The accident that changed their lives
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: When Theodore ends up in an accident. That winds him up in the hospital when Eleanor decides to take care of him what will happen. PLEASE REVIEW HOPE YOU ENJOY RATED M FOR SEX IN LATER CHAPTERS CGI VERSION
1. Chapter 1 The accident

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORIE THE ACCIDENT THAT CHANGED THEIR LIVES IT'S SET WHEN ELEANOR HELPS THEODORE WITH THE TOYS FOR TOTS PROGRAM AND SOMETHING HAPPENS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

17 Year old Theodore Seville was

helping out with the toys for tots program at west east men high ( just so you know I decided to make Alvin and Theodore 17 and Simon 18.) He wasn't doing a very good job though. So He just lay down on the toy motor bike he was putting a Boe on with a sigh, "Hay what's going on with Theodore?" asked Julie to another student; "I have no idea" replied the student"

"Hay Eleanor why don't you go see if Theodore needs a little help?" asked Julie, "We'll ok" replied Eleanor as she walked over to Theodore who tried getting off the bike, but his leg got caught in the spokes of one of the wheels that turned all the way. And the bike fell over on top of his leg;

"AHHHH! MY LEG MY LEG JESUS CHRIST" he screamed in agony, "o my god!" Replied Eleanor in horror. "I think my legs broken" he said again, "ok I'll go get the nurse " said Julie as she walked off.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT I TRY MAKING THE NEXT LONGER ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Alvin Simon and Toby find out

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE ACCIDENT THAT CHANGED THEIR LIVES IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND ALVIN FIND OUT ABOUT THEODORE'S ACCIDENT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

CHAPTER2: Simon Alvin & Toby find out.

(IN THE NURS'S OFFICE) "Ok I can't tell if it's broken or not. There is certently a lot of swelling from the knee to the ankle". Said the nurse; "Ok Theodore these should help with the pain" she said again as she gave him some pain killers. "And I am going to strongly recommend that you go to the hospital and have some X-rays taken" she said once more

"Thank you" said Theodore

(1 hour later at the emergency room)

"As you can see the knee is broken in four different places. And there is also a clean break" Said the Doctor as she pointed to the four different places Theodore's knee was broken in. "Ok Theo how did this happen?" Asked Simon, "well I was helping Miss Ortega with the toys for tots program for school. When Eleanor came over to help me and I knocked the toy mortar bike over which fell on me", he explained In embarrassment; "so the fat whore is to blame?" Asked Alvin, "Alvin could you come her please?" asked Theodore.

"Ha ha sure thing Theo" laughed Alvin as he ran on all fours up to Theodore; once he was close enough Theodore punched Alvin square on the nose, "It wasn't her fault Alvin" Said Theodore. "Ok you three lets go home" said Toby, "um Mr Seville I'm sorry but I'd rather Theodore stay here until the swelling in his knee goes down a bit." Said the doctor; "and Theodore needs to rest so I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said again. "Ok thank you Dr rosewood" said Toby, "Theodore we'll come Visit you Tomorrow after School" Said Simon before leaving.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 A surprise visit

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE ACCIDENT THAT CHAINGED THEIR LIVES IT'S SET ONE DAY LATER WHEN MISS ORTEGA TAKES ELEANOR TO VISIT THEODORE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

A surprise visit

(THE NEXT DAY AT WEST EAST MEN HIGH) The chipettes had home room And Eleanor was unaware to the fact that Theodore had to stay In the hospital. Miss Ortega only just found out. "Eleanor I need to talk to you alone please" said Julie; "Yes Miss Ortega" replied Eleanor as she got up from her seat and walked out of the classroom.

"Ok Eleanor You already know about Theodore's accident yesterday" said Julie; "yes I was there you know that you were there two so why do you ask?" Replied Eleanor "well unfortunately Theodore broke his knee in four different places and there is also a clean break below the knee and a lot of swelling. And he has to stay in the hospital until the swelling goes down.

Eleanor gasped in shock; "but I could take you to visit him at lunch" replied Julie "Yes please!" replied Eleanor with a giggle. "Just don't tell Alvin and Simon about me taking you to visit him though" she replied, "you have my word Miss Ortega" said Eleanor.

(LATER AT THE HOSPITAL)

Theodore was liying in his hospital bed flicking throe different TV channels when he heard a knock on the door "Mr Seville you have a visitor" said Dr Rose Wood, Before Theodore could say anything Eleanor came in running on all fours jumped up on his Bed then hugged and kissed him flat on the lips. But she had accidentally applied pressure to his leg "ELLIE MY LEG MY LEG MY" screamed Theodore In pain, "O sorry sorry" replied Eleanor as she continued to kiss him.

"I think I'll give you some time alone" said the doctor, then she left. "Gee Ellie you visiting me is such a pleasant surprise thank you" said Theodore, "aw your welcome Teddy" said Eleanor "oh I almost forgot I've got a little treat for you." She said again before slipping under Theodore's bed sheets pulled off his green boxers reviling his now hard dick.

Then she took it into her mouth and begun to suck. She also started bobbing her head up and down she kept it up for about 20 minutes until "Ellie I'm going to Ahhhh!" He cried in bliss; as he cam in Eleanor's mouth, then she took his now limp penis then she took it in her hand and rubbed the remaining cum on both of her lips and then her chin and then licked it all off.

Theodore quickly pulled up his boxers as Eleanor took off her panties. Grabbed hold of his paw and pushed it in and out of her soaked cunt 20 minutes later "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed in bliss as she came all over Theodore's fingers and he licked it off. "Um Theo maybe we should wait for sex until you are out of hospital" sad she put her panties back on, "Maybe your right Ellie" said Theodore as he kissed her, that's when Simon and Alvin walked in "what the fuck is the fattest whore in the world doing here?" Asked Alvin, "Simon could you kindly punch him in the face for me please?" Asked Theodore "with pleasure Theo" said Simon as he punched Alvin square on the face. "Alvin Seville what did you just call her?!" Screamed Miss Ortega.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter4Another surprise& Dave finds out

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF THE ACCIDENT THAT CHAINGED THEIR LIVES IT'S SET WHEN DAVE FINDS OUT ABOUT THEODORE'S ACCIDENT AND THEODORE GETS ANOTHER PLEASANT SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next day at the Seville residents Toby heard the phone ring. "Hello?" He answered "Toby? What are you doing at the house. Where's Aunt Jacky?" Asked Dave concerned, "Dave Dave what's happening Aunt Jacky and Theodore are in the hospital" replied Toby; "o my god what happened to To Theodore?" Asked Dave worried. "Well apparently there was an accident at the School. That caused him to ah severely Break his leg"

Replied Toby, "Ok I know your not spouse to be stress d out right now. So I'm going to go so get well soon by" replied Toby as he hung up the phone.

(MEAN WHILE AT THE HOSPITAL)

Theodore was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on the door. "Mr Seville I have good news" said Dr rose wood, "what is it?" Asked Theodore; you are allowed to return home the swelling has gone down a fare bit. It's only in your knee now but it is still very servilely broken. And will take around 7 or 8 months to heal so I'm afraid you will have to walk on crutches."

Said Dr Rosewood, "I understand" said Theodore. Just as that was said Eleanor and Miss Ortega walked in. "May I help you mam?" asked Dr Rosewood, " I'm Julie Ortega we're just here to see Theodore" said She replied Julie; "We'll I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can't" replied the doctor. "Why not?" Asked Julie; "Because he's being Sent home today" answered Dr rosewood.

"Oh that's great news!" Said Julie, "we'll take him home then"

Said Julie; "Hold on I'll just get the discharge forms you need to sign. And here are you crutches Theodore" she said again, "ok why don't you two wait outside" said Julie, as Eleanor helped Theodore off the bed and the walked out the room.

Then Eleanor whispered Something Into Theodore's ear "Just wait until we get you home today" Once Julie had filled out the papers that needed to be signed they left.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 Night of bliss

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF THE ACCIDENT THAT CHANGED THEIR LIVES IT'S SET WHEN ELEANOR HAS A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR THEODORE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once they arrived at The Seville residents Eleanor slipped throe the large mail slot on the door. After discovering that no one else was home; and unlocked the door for Theodore and Julie. Once inside "Eleanor come on let's go" said Julie, "Actually Miss Ortega I think I'd rather Ellie stay here" said Theodore, "ok" said Julie and left;

Then Theodore decided to give Eleanor a squeeze on her butt. "Hay" she giggled in delight, as she squeezed his dick; and kissed him, Theodore started to remove her lime green dress but was interrupted. When she put a paw on his own "Um Theo Is there somewhere else we can do this?" Asked Eleanor "Oh yea there's my bedroom" answered Theodore as he hobbled on his crutches, and Eleanor followed.

Once they were in Theodore's bedroom Eleanor shut the door behind her, and walked up to Theodore who then removed her dress and bra reviling her tits" then Theodore grouped both of her boobs, then removed on of his paws from her breast right down to her crouch and pulled off her panties reviling her soaked cunt.

He then sucked on it he sucked and sucked and sucked and sucked until "AHHHHHHHH!" Eleanor in pleasure, as she came allover Theodore's face. Theodore then rolled Eleanor over on her belly exposeing her tight arse hole to Theodore; Theodore shoved his dick right in and started thrusting and thrusting and thrusting until 30 mins later "Ellie I'm going to-AHHHHHHHH!" Was all Theodore could say as he cam in his girlfriends butt hole.

"Now the other hole" said Eleanor as she rolled back over and spread her legs, Theodore waisted no time as he shoved his dick right up her cunt, and once again started thrusting "oh yes fuck me Theo fuck me!" She screamed in pleasure as her pussy was being fucked 2 hours later "Ahhhhh!"

They both screamed in pleasur as they both came together, and were now in each others arms, "Theodore Seville you were amassing" said Eleanor; "you weren't so bad yourself" replied Theodore as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
